


wanna see you undo it

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, mommyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Mark is a good boy, and that’s exactly why Taeyong wants him to be bad sometimes.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	wanna see you undo it

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s been a while and i’m back at it again with more mommyong! this time with added pussy! enjoy <3

Mark is, in general, a good boy. 

He’s polite, even to strangers, and especially to Taeyong. The way his eyes get all wide when he shyly asks if he can eat him out? Precious. He even still blushes sometimes when Taeyong whispers dirty words into his ear, even if he’s balls deep inside him. He’s just the sweetest little thing, and Taeyong knows he’s lucky to have him. 

Mark is a good boy, and that’s exactly why Taeyong wants him to be bad sometimes. He knows Mark is too sweet to purposefully disobey him, so he decides he has to take matters into his own hands. 

“Taeyong, what are you doing?” Mark whispers in his ear, only audible to him over the chatter of the party. They’re at one of their friends’ house and a bunch of them have gathered in the living room, where Taeyong decided to take his seat right in Mark’s lap. It looks innocent enough, but Taeyong knows it’s anything but, with the way he’s subtly grinding right above Mark’s crotch. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Taeyong says, punctuating it with another roll of his hips. Mark swallows, his throat bobbing, and Taeyong has to try really hard not to grin. 

“You’re…” Mark flails, his hands coming up to grip Taeyong’s hips when he grinds down again,  _ hard _ . Taeyong shoos them away easily. 

“No touching,” he whispers. “Not in front of everybody.”

“But you’re the one—” Mark’s protests are cut off by a swallowed whine as Taeyong’s dancer’s hips continue their movement. Even through the fabric of both their jeans, he can feel Mark’s cock pressing against his ass, just as he wanted. 

“You’re really getting hard? Right here?” Taeyong murmurs in mock scandalization. “Naughty boy.”

“I’m not,” Mark whines, but he bites his lip when Taeyong grinds down again and Taeyong even feels him thrust up a little to meet him. Taeyong can’t deny the thrill that runs up his spine at the feeling of Mark’s clothed cock against his ass, but he has to remind Mark who’s in charge here, so he gives him a little pinch on his leg. 

“Ow!” Mark whines, rubbing his thigh. Taeyong knows it couldn’t have hurt  _ that  _ bad through the denim of his jeans, but his pout is so cute that Taeyong has to tilt his head to kiss him. 

It’s only meant to be a peck, but Mark cups his jaw and deepens the kiss, licks into his mouth just the way he likes it, and he can’t help but kiss back. This elicits some wolf whistles from their friends, and a muttered “get a room!” from Doyoung. 

“Can you make that room the kitchen?” Jaehyun adds. “I want another beer.”

The rest of the group choruses in agreement, and Taeyong’s going to tell them to get off their lazy asses and get it themselves, but Mark slides him off his lap and stands up. “Next round, coming up,” he says, tugging Taeyong to the kitchen by the hand. Taeyong allows himself to be led, even though he doubts Mark is doing this out of the goodness of his heart. 

Sure enough, as soon as they’re in the kitchen Mark crowds him up against the counter, capturing his lips in an intent kiss. His hands grip Taeyong’s waist tightly as he bites at his bottom lip, pressing his hips hard against the marble, and Taeyong sighs against into the kiss. He likes Mark pliant and obedient, but occasionally he likes him like this too, intense and demanding. 

“You’re really misbehaving tonight, huh?” Taeyong breathes against Mark’s lips, but he lets him run his hands up under his shirt and tease along his stomach, his lower back, the waistband of his pants…

“Hey, where are th— oh, ew, you really did get a room!”

Mark springs back like he’s been burned, but Jaehyun is just grinning genially as he fetches a six pack from the fridge himself. Taeyong has to grin too at the way Mark’s flushing red, gone right back to his adorable little self. As Jaehyun leaves the kitchen, Taeyong adjusts the hem of his shirt and fixes Mark with a stern look. 

“Be good now, and I just might let you fuck me when we get home,” Taeyong says, watching the movement of Mark’s throat as he swallows. Then he walks out of the kitchen and back into the swing of the party, leaving Mark to follow him in his usual puppy-like manner. 

This time Taeyong takes a seat next to Johnny, leaving Mark to squish between Doyoung and Yuta. Honestly, it’s because he doesn’t trust himself to keep his hands off Mark, but it’s also fun to pretend not to notice the glances Mark keeps giving him, clearly eager to go home and get to the aforementioned fucking. Taeyong wants to tease him, make him wait, but he wants it just as much as Mark does, so he ends up excusing himself and Mark from the party about an hour later. 

“Have fun,” Jaehyun sing-songs after they bid their goodbyes, and Taeyong just smirks in response, thinks,  _ oh, I intend on it.  _

***

Mark’s boldness comes back in full swing the moment they get back home — he barely lets Taeyong shut the door behind him before he’s pressing him up against it, continuing where they left off in the kitchen. Taeyong lets him, wrapping a leg around Mark’s waist and moaning when he feels Mark cup his ass for leverage. They kiss deeply, passionately, both of them desperate and eager from the prolonged waiting. Taeyong presses a hand to the back of Mark’s head and tightens it in the short hair there, relishing the soft whine he gets in return. 

Taeyong can feel himself starting to grow wet, even more so when Mark moves down to kiss along his jaw and neck, sucking and scraping his teeth at his most sensitive spots. Taeyong can tell he’s trying hard to please, but Taeyong’s not going to let him get away with it that easy. When Mark reaches for the button of Taeyong’s pants, Taeyong smacks his hand away and breaks the kiss, raising an eyebrow at Mark. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“You said you’d let me fuck you when we got home,” Mark says innocently. 

“I said I  _ might _ ,” Taeyong corrects him. “If you were good. And I don’t think you were, were you?” He trails his hand down Mark’s chest, feeling him shiver slightly. “Rubbing on me in front of everyone like a dumb mutt.”

A blush rises to Mark’s cheeks, and he says defensively, “well, you didn’t tell me to stop.”

The corner of Taeyong’s mouth quirks into a smile. He was expecting Mark to apologize, maybe make it up to him with that talented mouth of his, but this is going to be just as fun. 

“So you need me to tell you?” Taeyong challenges. “Is that it? You’re such a bad boy you can’t stop yourself!”

“No!” Mark protests, with that adorable little frown. 

“Then,” Taeyong says, untangling himself from Mark’s embrace, “go strip down and wait on the bed for me.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Mark replies demurely, easily slipping into his role. He steps back and makes his way to the bedroom, already tugging his sweater off as he goes. His toned back makes Taeyong feel a jolt of arousal, so he clenches his thighs together and forces himself to count to 10 before following Mark. 

Mark’s sitting back on his elbows, watching Taeyong enter through hooded eyelids, and god, he looks beautiful in the dim light. His arms, flexing as he holds himself up, the taut expanse of his chest and stomach, his half-hard cock laying against his thigh. The sight makes Taeyong’s mouth water, but he keeps his expression neutral. 

“Arms above your head,” he commands, and Mark lies back fully, lifting his arms. Taeyong strolls over to the closet, taking his time, and roots around in there until he finds what he’s looking for: a black silk tie, the one he knows is Mark’s favorite because it’s soft against his wrists. 

“Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Taeyong says, making his way over to the bed with Mark watching his every move, “you don’t get to use them tonight.” Mark pouts in response, but he knows better than to argue, so he stays silent as Taeyong ties both his wrists to the headboard together. By the time he’s finished, stepping back to survey his work, Mark’s cock’s filled out more, precum beading at the tip. 

Taeyong trails a finger along the length, snatching it away when Mark’s hips jerk upwards. “This is supposed to be a punishment, but it looks like you’re enjoying it,” Taeyong tuts. “You really  _ are  _ a bad boy.”

“I’m not,” Mark says, eyebrows furrowed together, and Taeyong coos at him, tracing his hand across his cheek. 

“Okay, prove it then,” Taeyong says, sliding down the length of Mark’s body. “Don’t move a muscle. Got it?”

“Yes, Mom _ my _ ,” Mark responds, his voice pitching into a whine as Taeyong takes the head of his dick into his mouth and sucking  _ hard _ . Taeyong shows no mercy, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks in a few more inches and dipping the pointed end of his tongue into Mark’s slit. When he looks up, he can see how Mark’s eyes are screwed tight and his jaw clenched with the effort it’s taking not to fuck into his warm mouth. 

Taeyong didn’t say anything about being quiet, though, so Mark makes no effort to hold back his whimpers, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every pant. Taeyong takes his time teasing him, dragging the flat of his tongue up his length and kitten-licking at the head, until Mark’s cock is flushed and fully hard. When Taeyong pulls his glistening lips off, Mark’s cock leaves his mouth with an obscene  _ pop _ and smacks against his stomach. 

“Mommy,” Mark gasps, hands clenching around nothing. His hips jerk a little against the sudden cold emptiness, but Taeyong decides it doesn’t count. 

“What, baby?” Taeyong says, gently trailing his fingers along Mark’s thighs and feeling the muscles jump underneath them. “What do you want?”

Mark bites his lip, his eyes half-opening so that his blown pupils meet Taeyong’s. “W-whatever you think I deserve, Mommy,” he says, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Taeyong smiles, affection blooming in his chest. “That’s a very diplomatic answer,” he says, drawing back and standing up. 

“I wanna be good,” Mark says distractedly, his eyes drawn to where Taeyong’s nimble fingers are beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

“Then just sit tight, okay?” Taeyong says, not waiting for an answer. He pops the last button open and slides the shirt off slowly, loving the way Mark’s eyes are drinking in every inch of exposed skin. He takes his time with his pants, dragging the zipper down tooth by tooth and peeling the skinny jeans off agonizingly slowly. He turns around and bends over as he slides off his briefs, and hears Mark inhale sharply at the sight of his pert little ass and his pussy, already slick and surely glistening in the low light. 

When Taeyong turns back around, already throbbing in anticipation, Mark’s staring at him with such unbidden hunger in his eyes that he can’t help but go over to the bed and straddle his waist, locking their lips together again in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues. He loves it when Mark gets desperate like this for him, wanting to please his Mommy but chasing his own pleasure, too. 

Taeyong’s been hovering over him, not quite touching, but he breaks the kiss to move his hips a little downwards. Without warning he presses his pussy against Mark’s dick, just the gentlest touch, and Mark gasps and rocks his hips upwards, his cock parting Taeyong’s slick folds and sliding between them. They both moan in unison, Mark at the dripping heat, Taeyong at the feeling of Mark’s cockhead rubbing his swollen clit. 

“S-sorry, Mommy,” Mark stutters, although he looks anything but. Taeyong smiles and grinds down on his dick again, eliciting a whimper. 

“It’s okay, baby. I can’t expect you to stay still when it feels this good, yeah?” Taeyong purrs, moving his hips agonizingly slowly. The feeling of Mark’s hard length rubbing along his sensitive pussy is delicious, and even better is how it’s getting Mark so worked up, squirming and panting underneath him. 

“Please,” Mark pants, a pretty blush having spread down his face to his chest. “Please, Mommy, inside.”

“Hmm…” Taeyong pretends to think about it while Mark continues pleading with his eyes. “You ready to be a good boy?”

“ _ Yes _ , yes I’ll be so good Mommy please,” Mark rambles, his eyes glazed over and lips bitten red. 

“Then how can I say no to that, my love?” With that Taeyong lines Mark up to his hole and sinks down, taking all of him in one go. It punches a gasp out of him; no matter how many times he takes Mark’s dick he’ll never get used to how  _ good  _ it feels, stretching him out and filling him up so perfectly. He loves it like this, loves being able to sit on it and take Mark as deep as he can. 

Mark loves it too, if his reaction is anything to go by; he tosses his head back so hard it hits the headboard, eyes fluttering shut, but he doesn’t seem to feel the pain. He gasps out a constant stream of “ _ fuck,  _ ah, thank you Mommy, uh, so good”, fucking his hips up shallowly to try and bury himself further in Taeyong’s heat. Taeyong clenches around him, groaning at the feeling and dragging his nails down Mark’s chest, chasing the pink trails with his tongue. 

Taeyong starts riding him slow and steady, rolling his hips with precise, rounded movements that have Mark panting his name within minutes. But it’s just not enough — he wants to feel Mark inside him, deep and rough and fast, so it’s not long before his movements change into sharp, uncontrolled thrusts, lifting himself almost all the way off and dropping his ass down hard, filling the room with obscene slick sounds. 

“Mommy,” Mark whimpers, fingers clenching and unclenching as Taeyong fucks him fast and dirty. His eyes are welling with tears of pure, overwhelming pleasure, and Taeyong reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb before pressing it against Mark’s lips. Mark opens up obediently, sucking the digit into his mouth and moaning happily around it. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong utters, a little overwhelmed himself. Mark is just so perfect for him, always makes him feel so fucking incredible even when he’s tied up and at Taeyong’s command. He looks beautiful like this too, all teary and fucked out and looking up at Taeyong like he hung the moon and stars. Despite all of Taeyong’s teasing, it’s undeniable that Mark is a good boy. His best, best boy. 

So he tells him so: “You feel amazing, baby, fill Mommy’s pussy up so good.” He plants his hands on Mark’s chest for leverage, speeding up his thrusts, and his eyes roll back in his head when Mark plants his feet on the bed and starts fucking up into him in earnest. “ _ Shit _ , so good, Markie. Such a good boy, you always make me feel so good, my beautiful boy.”

Mark blushes at the praise, his wrists pulling instinctively at the restraints as he tries to reach out and touch Taeyong. “Thank you,” he says shyly, in complete contrast to the way he’s thrusting up into Taeyong with abandon. The angle change makes his cock ram even deeper than before and Taeyong’s seeing stars at the edges of his vision. Needing something to distract him from the almost too intense pleasure, he leans down and mouths at Mark’s neck, sucking bright red bruises along his delicate skin. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Mark gasps, his hips stuttering when Taeyong’s mouth finds his nipple, wrapping his tongue around it. “Mommy, ’m gonna come.”

Taeyong’s head snaps up instantly. “Like hell you are,” he chuckles, bringing his hips to a complete halt. Mark practically sobs beneath him, tugging his wrists so hard that the tie surely would have come undone if Taeyong hadn’t double knotted it. 

“Mommy, please,” he cries. “Please, need to come so bad!”

Taeyong rubs down his sides soothingly. “Relax, honey. I want you to be a good boy and make me come first, that’s all. Then you can come inside Mommy, yeah? You wanna fuck your cum into my pussy?”

“Please,” Mark whimpers, and fuck, Taeyong  _ feels _ his cock twitch inside him at the words. Taeyong doesn’t trust himself not to keep riding Mark till they both come, so he pulls off and straddles Mark’s face instead, lowering his dripping pussy onto his eagerly waiting mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, that’s right,” Taeyong groans, gripping the headboard as Mark instantly dives in, licking and sucking at his folds like a starving man. He loves when Mark eats him out like this, sloppy and eager. Even though he can’t use his hands, he strains his neck in order to bury as much of his face in Taeyong’s pussy as he can, tongue-fucking his hole and sucking at his rim. 

Taeyong loses himself embarrassingly fast; he’s already so worked up from Mark fucking him so good, and his tongue is just heavenly. He can’t stop himself from grinding down against Mark’s tongue, and Mark gives the sweetest excited little moans when Taeyong does so. 

“You like it so much, don’t you? When I use your face like this?” Taeyong manages to gasp brokenly, and Mark responds with enthusiastic moans that vibrate so deliciously against Taeyong’s pussy. His knuckles clenching white on the headboard, Taeyong ruts down once, twice — then Mark sucks his clit hard into his mouth, teeth scraping at the sensitive flesh, and Taeyong is gone. 

“Fuck, oh god, baby,” Taeyong is unable to hold back his high-pitched mewls as he rides out his orgasm on Mark’s face, grinding his pussy down hard against his talented mouth. Mark licks up the soaking wetness like the good boy he is, greedily lapping at every spurt of cum that gushes from Taeyong’s twitching hole. Taeyong only moves off his face when the pleasure begins to turn into sensitive pain, his legs shaky as he slides down onto Mark’s chest. Mark is breathing just as hard as he is, his face entirely drenched in Taeyong’s slick, and the elder can’t help but reach down and kiss him messily, tasting himself on his baby’s tongue. 

“Such a sweet little boy,” Taeyong murmurs against his lips as he blindly reaches up to untie the knotted tie. “You’ve been so good, beautiful. You wanna come now?”

“Please,” Mark sighs, relief washing over his face as the tie comes undone. Taeyong sits himself back up to sink back down on Mark’s cock, moaning loudly at the delicious sensation against his sensitive walls. 

Although his legs are still too shaky to properly ride Mark, it doesn’t matter; now that Mark’s hands are free, he grips Taeyong’s asscheeks for leverage and spreads him open as he thrusts up into him recklessly, his cock pistoning in and out of Taeyong’s sore little hole at a speed that makes the elder tremble. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong breathes, gripping Mark’s biceps to steady himself as the younger fucks him in earnest. “Go ahead, baby, come for Mommy.”

A needy sound rips from Mark’s throat and he slams Taeyong down on his cock  _ hard _ , making him squeal a little bit. Mark’s entire body goes taut, eyes rolling back as soft whimpers flood from his mouth, and fuck, Taeyong can feel him coming — his cock throbs hard inside Taeyong’s tight pussy, and he can feel the hot spurts of cum painting his walls. He soothes Mark through it, whispering soft praises and cupping his face tenderly. Mark leans into his touch, eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks, and Taeyong’s heart twists with how much he loves this boy. 

When Mark’s cock begins to soften, he pulls Taeyong off, but surprisingly he pulls him back up to sit on his face. Taeyong moans when he realizes Mark’s licking his own cum out of Taeyong’s pussy, gentle kitten licks to account for Taeyong’s sensitivity. Only when he’s satisfied does he let Taeyong flop onto the bed beside him, and then he instantly curls into the elder’s side, burying his face into his neck and breathing deeply. 

“Baby,” Taeyong coos, wrapping Mark up in his arms and petting his head, his back, everywhere he can reach. “My sweet boy. You did so well, Mark.”

“Really?” Mark says, peeking out, and Taeyong presses a kiss to the top of his nose. 

“Really,” he confirms, and Mark smiles sleepily, wrapping his leg around Taeyong like a koala, the way he always does when he’s ready to doze off. 

“Love you, Yongie,” he murmurs, as his eyes already begin to droop closed. 

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Taeyong says, kissing the top of his head. “So much, my good boy.”


End file.
